


Surprise Just For You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Paperwork, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Slow Dancing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny had a tough, & a bad day, What happened when Steve surprises his lover?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Surprise Just For You:

*Summary: Danny had a tough, & a bad day, What happened when Steve surprises his lover?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was having a bad day, & there was a tough case that his ohana had to solve. He was glad that the day was over with, cause he just wanted to forget it. The Blond just wanted to be with his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, & have a great evening.

Steve in the meantime had all of Danny’s favorites ready, & waiting. He knew that his blond adonis was having a bad day. So, He wanted to make it better for him, & enjoyable too. Everything was all done, & set. The Former Seal smiled at the results, & waited for the shorter man to come home.

The Loudmouth Detective was making his way home, & he was glad that he was done with all of the work for the day. Anymore paperwork, He would be screaming for the hills. He can just relax, & not think about anything else at that moment, & enjoy his evening with his lover, & spend time with him. He was glad that he was getting close to his man's house.

As soon as he got home, He was surrounded by a romantic setting, It was just what he needed. “Baby, This is fantastic, Thank you”, The Couple shared a kiss, as Danny made his way further in the room. He sat down, as the hunky brunette serves them their dinner for their special evening, & enjoy it.

“It’s a surprise just for you, Danno, I knew that you needed this, So, I arranged this, while you were doing the errands for HQ”, The Five-O Commander said with a smile on his face, He sat down to join him, & they ate the wonderful meal. Danny relaxed for awhile, & they went into the living room afterwards, & danced to some slow music that Steve set up.

“This was the best night ever, Thank you, Babe”, The Blond said, as they were slow danced to their “song”. “You deserve it, Danny, You deserve it, & the world”, Steve said simply, as they shared a kiss, & continued their evening. The Couple were thinking of their future together.

The End.


End file.
